


Say Something

by Sevensmommy



Category: I Love Lucy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevensmommy/pseuds/Sevensmommy
Summary: This is a 30 Words Drabble series





	Say Something

Drabble 1

Ricky will always be grateful for the day he met Lucy. She may drive him crazy but she is the love of his life and the mother of his son and he wouldn’t have it any other way. He always hears how Fred and Ethel are with each other and he knows that will never happen to him and Lucy.


End file.
